


Loyal till the end

by lealoni13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Friendship, M/M, Possessed Stiles, Road Trips, Scheming, Smart Scott, Uneasy Allies, and Scott does it out of a sense of obligation, and it's Stiles' body but he can't consent at the time, because the Nogitsune talks Scott into sex, set after Echo House (3x20)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealoni13/pseuds/lealoni13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hometown. Now barely visible behind the smoke, that originated from several places at once and gathered in the air, forming a giant barrier. The bombs that had gone off simultaneously had been placed throughout the town at places where a lot of people tended to gather.</p><p>The hospital. The school. The police station. The biggest grocery store. The apartment building with the most units.</p><p>-</p><p>The one where the Nogitsune destroys half of Beacon Hills and then talks Scott into a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bombing

**Author's Note:**

> Scott POV.
> 
> As you may have read in the tags: Dubious Consent. Stiles is unable to say anything resembling consent while his body is being used. Scott is not really up for doing the do with the Nogitsune but he feels like he has no other choice. You have been warned about this.
> 
> This story will have three chapters, I upload the second one on the weekend. And well, the second one is where shit gets really serious. And sexual. So you may only read the first chapter for an open-ended oneshot, if you're not up for all that other stuff.
> 
> I didn't tag this with any violence warnings because I don't intend to describe any of the gore, but if you feel that my descriptions are too gory to remain untagged, please speak up. Also speak up if you discover any spelling or grammar errors. (My native language is not English, I have no beta, currently I am a little drunk.)
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter.

_His hometown. Now barely visible behind the smoke, that originated from several places at once and gathered in the air, forming a giant barrier. The bombs that had gone off simultaneously had been placed throughout the town at places where a lot of people tended to gather._

_The hospital. The school. The police station. The biggest grocery store. The apartment building with the most units._

From where Scott was at the beginning, his first concern were his friends, who had entered the building before him as he had checked the tire of his motorcycle. During his drive to school his back tire had felt off to him, so he'd told Isaac to go ahead. He'd just been standing up to race through the doors, sure that he'd be late, when the bell rang – and the school exploded.

At least that's how it felt like to Scott. He was thrown back, landing hard on the tarmac, tumbling backwards for another few seconds. There was a brief ringing sound in his ears, his vision was blurry, but then his werewolf nature healed whatever damage the blast had done to him. He was able to get to his feet, but he was the only one standing. Other kids, who hadn't entered the building yet either, still lay scattered in the blast radius. Holding their ears. Whimpering.

Scott could have helped them, even felt a pull in his gut to do so, but his first priority were his friends. And the other people inside the school, who had to be worse off than the people out here.

“Isaac!”, he yelled as he made his way across some debris and broken glass to where there had been a double door only a minute earlier. “Ethan! Aiden!” He hoped that yelling for the werewolves would help with the search, since they had way better hearing than the others. Kira. Allison. Lydia.

But he didn't find them. For ten minutes he came upon body after body, but wasn't able to help them and they didn't look like anyone in his group of friends. Wondering if they'd somehow detected the bomb before it had gone off and then left the building, he noticed something curious.

No sirens.

He only thought it odd for a second, that no help had arrived yet, before he heard the cellphone of one of the kids outside go off with a call. The kid – it was a girl's voice – answered the phone with the words: “Mom? The school blew up.” Her voice sounded so shocked, so devastated.

“What?”, a male voice answered. “Katy, it's me. I just found Mom's phone in – the school blew up?” The girl, Katy apparently, started to cry. “I don't know what's going on, but the store just exploded right in front of me. I haven't seen Mom, I just recognized her phone, because of the orange casing and – I think the hospital blew up, too. What's happening? Are you...”

But Scott stopped listening at that point. All thoughts of finding his friends just evaporated. The only concern in his head was: 'Mom's at the hospital.' And then he ran.

The street was chaotic, people running around everywhere, enough so that his super human speed didn't peek anyone's interest. He changed a last glance at the school, only just realizing that at least two thirds of it were on fire. He didn't even notice that while searching through the corridors. But that didn't really matter to him at that time and he just bolted.

The fires spread quickly beyond the points of origin. The overall panic was justified, but Scott didn't care about that. He just kept running. But it didn't matter in the end. The hospital was in chaos and partially on fire, too, and nobody was permitted to enter. He wasn't capable of hearing his mother's voice or even catching her scent in the mass of frightened people around the hospital, so he tried to figure out what she'd do if she was able to move after the bomb went off.

She would probably assume that her son, the fast healing werewolf, would be okay, wherever he was. And she would also have the desire to help others. They were pretty similar like that. But if she couldn't enter the hospital either and was a no-show around the building as well, there must have been a place she felt needed her help more than her colleagues.

The police station.

Melissa McCall might have regretted a lot of things about her marriage, but she was the most caring person Scott knew. However angry and hurt she was, she would always be there to help her ex-husband. And since his father was still in town, that was the place she'd most likely go to help.

By the time he arrived at the burning station – passing by a destroyed apartment building and hundreds of disturbed and panicked people on the way – he was out of breath. But he didn't relent. He searched and searched. To no avail.

He was surrounded by so many people, but he never felt more alone. He wasn't able to find anyone. Not his parents. Not his friends. Not the Sheriff. Not even the scent of them. It was like they had vanished from the face of the earth.

Just as he really started to freak out and wondered if he should go look for Deaton, he remembered that his cellphone was in his pocket. For a second he felt stupid, but then he just fumbled it out of his pants and unlocked the screen.

Before he did anything beside that, a text massage arrived.

From Stiles.

His first impulse was to crush the phone. While running through the chaotic streets the thought that this had been the Nogitsune's doing had been in the back of his mind. With the received message the thought came rushing forward. And he felt so much impotent rage.

If anyone could every properly investigate what had happened, the only clues they'd find would point towards Stiles. His fingerprints. His presence on the bomb sites at suspicious times of the day. Scott would be helpless against evidence like that, if the day ever came that somebody caught Stiles. Or rather his body and the puppeteer inside it.

Now he could only try to tamp down his emotions and open the message. It said:

'Preserve. Now.'

The Nogitsune had invited him to a face-to-face meeting, it seemed. Why? He already destroyed half the town, what else could he want?

But now that Scott stopped and thought about this question, the answer was rather obvious. He, the Alpha, was the only one left, who could hurt the Nogitsune. Or at least expel it from Stiles' body. The demonic entity had to know that. Maybe it engineered all this to smoke Scott out. Come to think of it, it was sort of odd that he couldn't find any of his pack. Had the Nogitsune taken them somewhere, trying to make Scott so desperate that he'd have no other choice than to come to him when he called?

In the last few days they had all been searching frantically for Stiles, since they had the cure now. But Stiles had vanished again as if the Nogitsune knew that they'd figured out a way to get rid of it. The people at Eichen House had no idea what happened to him, and the Sheriff was cracking down on them hard, because he couldn't find other ways to channel his anxiety about his son. Nobody else seemed to have seen Stiles ever since. They also couldn't find the last person he talked to, Malia Tate, even though Ms. Morrell had told them the girl was looking for Scott.

Nothing made sense and with each passing day without Stiles, hope dwindled in the group, but the feeling of dread intensified. The last time Stiles had disappeared for a few days, Coach got shot with an arrow, Derek and Chris were arrested for murders they didn't commit and a bomb was delivered to the Sheriff's office. The former Alpha and the Hunter were still in holding cells and thus couldn't do anything but wait, but the rest of them had to tread carefully, not only in their search but also in their everyday lives, which they somehow continued.

And now they had been swept up in the Nogitsune's scheming once again. As far as he knew, his father, Derek, Chris and the Sheriff died in the explosion at the station, his mother didn't survive the bomb in the hospital and all his friends perished in the school. Either that or the Nogitsune had them somewhere.

One way or another, he had to go meet the trickster. If they were all dead then... well, the only thing he had left was Stiles, wasn't it? He'd do anything for his best friend, even if he was currently a prisoner in his own mind. And if they were somehow alive after all, the Nogitsune probably wanted him to pay some sort of price to get them back.

Even though the message had said 'Now', Scott took his time getting to the Preserve. 'Why should I rush?', he thought, completely dejected. He felt like the Nogitsune had already won. His family and friends, including Stiles, were either dead or captured. Even if he somehow saved his best friend, what then? Was there even anything to go back to? His last sliver of hope slowly dwindled away when he called half the numbers in his phone while walking trough the forest. Nobody answered his calls.

Ordering someone to the Preserve to meet up, would be rather silly since it was so big one should be more specific about the meeting point. But Scott could sniff Stiles out quickly. At first this relieved him. Smelling someone familiar felt so nice, when all the other people's smells just seemed to have vanished. He tried to repress his feelings nonetheless. If he were to face the Nogitsune, he couldn't let his friendship or his bereavement cloud his judgment. He had to be sharp.

Scott was going to turn Stiles into a werewolf. Even if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

While following the scent he let his face become an expressionless mask. He hoped he gave off a neutral feeling, when inside his emotions wreaked havoc. The Nogitsune would be alert and careful either way, but Scott was better off trying to give him a false sense of security until he was in a good position to pounce.

“You came”, a voice to his right greeted him. Scott had been so preoccupied with appearing calm and collected, that he had almost walked right past his target. But it was time well spend, the result was him managing to only lift an inquisitive eyebrow at the thing that looked like Stiles.

“What else would I do?”, he asked evenly. 'Not yet, not yet', he told himself, since the Nogitsune was still paces away from him.

“Oh, I don't know”, Stiles' voice continued conversationally. “Still searching aimlessly for people, who, you know by now, aren't there.” So it was true. Whatever had happened to them, it had all been planned out carefully. Scott was meant to arrive here alone and without assistance.

“Was all that just to get me alone?”, he asked in a restrained voice.

“Partially”, his opponent said. “But also... come here.” He held a hand out towards Scott, not moving himself. Like calling for a dog. But Scott came. He didn't hesitate. If acting like his pet could get him closer to Stiles' body, he could swallow his pride. And his fear at being in the immediate vicinity of a monster like the Nogitsune.

He lay his hand in Stiles' palm and was promptly grabbed and pulled closer. Stiles' other hand went straight on his neck like on the night the Nogitsune had first tricked him. When he had stolen the pain Scott had taken over the course of that day. Was that what he was grasping for now?

“I see you were busier looking for your friends than absorbing people's pain”, the Nogitsune confirmed his suspicion. “Too bad. When there is this much pain and chaos I can take it without directly touching people. But this would have been the cherry on top of it all.” Despite his finished inquiry into Scott's pain-level or whatever the hell he was doing, he didn't let go of him.

Scott tried not to let this faze him. Instead he continued the conversation as if they weren't oddly close to one another. “Anything else I can do for you?”, he asked. Was now the time to try and sink his fangs into the flesh of his best friend? He was close enough after all.

“So much rage”, the Nogitsune said without answering him. He observed Scott with a sort of careful curiosity. “Sadness. Desperation. Worry. And yet you manage to hide it on the surface. I'm interested in your reason for doing so. What are you trying to proof?”

So his facade was completely transparent. Well, crap. What now?

Better work with what he had. Improvise.

He let his emotions boil up. His fangs started to show and he took advantage of their close proximity by wrapping one hand around Stiles' throat and grabbing his shirt with the other one. His claws were pressing dangerously hard into the pale skin, barely not cutting them.

“So you were trying to fool me”, the Nogitsune noted not trying to get out of Scott's grip. In fact not loosening his own hold on him. “Getting close to me to rip my throat out with your claws?”

Scott could hardly believe that he was falling for it. Did he really not know that Scott could exorcise him simply by biting him? Instead of showing his surprise he growled. “Can you blame me after what you pulled?”

“I certainly can't”, the Nogitsune answered appearing amused. “But it seems that you can't bring yourself to do it. Having qualms about throwing your best friend away like that? Or do you doubt your ability to find your friends without my help? Who knows what I've done to them? Where I put them? _If_ I even put them anywhere other than into the ground.”

“What the fuck do you want me to do then?”, Scott yelled. Damn, once he let his rage show, there was no stopping it. “Did you just call me here to see if there was some pain you could leech and to taunt me? You know as well as I do that I can't do anything besides killing you! Stiles wouldn't want to live like this anyway. He'd want me to do this!” His grip tightened.

“Well, no, he wouldn't”, the trickster said, not letting any emotion show on his face. “What he would want is for you to listen to my proposal.”

“Proposal?”, Scott repeated confused. He didn't back off. He was so close now.

“Yes. The proposal that, if you agree, will save Stiles from my possession. And your friends from death.”

“What?” Scott's throat was dry as his mind raced through the possibilities. “Do you... what, want to jump from him to me or something?”

The Nogitsune laughed right in his face. “Don't be ridiculous. Controlling a true Alpha, a normal Alpha or even a regular werewolf would be way harder than controlling a human like Stiles. Not to mention the energy I'd use up to jump from one body to another. No, no, I'm preserving my strength for a different challenge. A worthwhile challenge. And my proposal is for you to help me secure that opportunity.”

Scott felt lost at these words. “So... obviously you don't want to tell me, what exactly your endgame is, but... why would I help you? Killing me is easy for you, that much is pretty clear. So doing _anything_ with you will be dangerous for me. You could decide to blow me up or set me on fire on a whim.”

“If my _endgame_ , as you call it, is so obviously cloudy, shouldn't it be all the more obvious what's in it for you? You're a smart boy, Scott. A man, even. What could I possibly give you for your assistance?”

He thought about that for a moment, still not relinquishing his hold over Stiles' body. “You just said that I could save all my friends from you. So... not only would you release Stiles, but you also... have my pack somewhere safe. As hostages.”

“Like I said, you're smart”, the Nogitsune confirmed. “So, are you up for it?”

“For what exactly?”, Scott wanted to know and now he released his grip on his opponent's throat. If there was a chance to gain the favor of the monster by assisting him, he had to do it. The safer the thing felt in his presence, the more probable it was that lunging at him for a bite would be unexpected. He could just go along with the Nogitsune and save everyone. Could it be this easy?

“Well... I can tell you, we're going to take a trip”, the demon explained slowly. “And I will need you in the capacity of a... sort of bodyguard. Other supernatural beings may sense my invasion of their territories and will need dealing with.”

“Aren't you wicked and strong enough to deal with any attacker?”

“You may remember that I'm quite capable of tricking my enemies, but hand-to-hand combat is quite uncomfortable for me, even if I can hold my own.”

“So... you want me to travel with you somewhere”, Scott started to summarize. “I'm supposed to protect you from the vigilant supernatural folks, who will be disturbed by your, for lack of a better description, sickening presence. And if I do that, you'll let my family and friends go? What about Stiles?” The Nogitsune was tight-lipped about this and just stared at him, but Scott assembled the puzzle pieces by himself. “You said you wanted to preserve your strength for a different challenge. So you do want to jump into another body. Into a very specific person. And then Stiles would be free. Right?”

“Oh my, you're smarter than Stiles remembers”, the Nogitsune complimented him. He didn't seem upset about Scott's deduction. “But yes, that is basically the plan. Do you have a problem with me leaving your best friends to his own devices and possessing a random stranger?”

“Judging from you actions so far, it won't be a random stranger at all”, Scott contradicted. “You are a monster with a plan.”

“Nonetheless”, was the exasperated answer. “Do you accept my terms, or do you not?”

Scott thought about the proposal. This trip, wherever they were going, would probably take days. Weeks maybe. A lot of time to get close to the Nogitsune. To observe when he was at his weakest. But on the other side, what guarantee did he have, that his friends would be safe? But that was a stupid thought. There were no guarantees anymore. He himself could get his skull cracked open without warning. This monster controlled him. And so he had to feed that conviction to a point where the Nogitsune would let him get up close and personal with him without being prepared to strike him down any second.

He had to put it all on this one card, didn't he?

“Where are we going?”, he asked in a defeated tone of voice.

“Washington.”

“State?”

“D.C.”

“And what am I going to call you?”, Scott wanted to know, trying not to imagine what the trickster wanted to achieve on the other side of the country. “Stiles seems wrong. Nogitsune? Or do you have a name?”

“We don't know each other nearly well enough for me to just tell you my name”, the Nogitsune grinned and lay an arm across Scott's shoulders. “Just call me _nakama_ for the time being. Now... let's go steal a car.”


	2. Tripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growl escaped Scott's throat. He tried to swallow it, but failed. His fangs and claws were showing now, he was so angry. 'Calm down', he told himself, even though he felt like roaring or howling. Or crying. 'Just calm down. You'll get him. You'll get him eventually. The others are counting on you to finish this. You are your own anchor. And you can do this.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the part in which Scott is pressured into sex. So, if you're not cool with that, better not read it..  
> Also, Stiles is a virgin. He didn't go all the way with Malia. At least that's what I think and you can't stop me.
> 
> Have fun reading. Next and last part sould be up tuesday.

Scott's offer to go back into town and find Stiles' jeep or his mother's car, was turned down by the Nogitsune. Nakama. Whatever that name meant. He said he'd rather not let his new bodyguard out of his sight and that trying to drive a car out of town with all the bomb induced panic still going on would be madness.

“And here I thought you were one to enjoy some good old madness”, Scott muttered under his breath as he watched Nakama fiddle with the door lock on the driver's side of a blue Honda. They had found it in the driveway of a house on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. The house the driveway belonged to, seemed abandoned. Its owners were probably running around the center of town, panicking or trying to help. Or worse, they had died in one of the explosion.

“I can sense your consternation from way over here, you know”, Nakama said after he finally managed to get the door open. “Without even looking at you. Have you ever thought that maybe all that compassion is going to be the death of you someday? That you'll worry and worry until you tear yourself apart saving everyone at once?” He looked up and fixed his gaze on Scott. “I mean, look at yourself. About to go on a cross-country road trip with a mass murderer.”

“Are you trying to talk me out of coming with you or something?”, Scott asked dryly. “And what are you even doing? Couldn't you just have _magicked_ that car open? What are you gonna do now? Hot-wire it?”

“Everyone's a critic”, Nakama grumbled quietly. “You _have_ noticed how I build bombs and arrange accidents and all that stuff any human could do, right? Why would I be able to _magic_ this open?”

“Well, you did some sort of mumbo-jumbo on Barrow's mind, didn't you? That sounds like magic to me.”

“That was... wait a second, I just thought of something.” He walked off the driveway and towards the entrance of the house, leaving the car behind. Scott was attempting to imagine what it would look like if Stiles' scrawny body tried to break the door down, when the Nogitsune lifted a foot and simply kicked at the door. The hinges gave way like paper and the door flew backwards into the house. Nakama entered the building, but came back just a few moments later, now holding a key. “This is much simpler. No magic required.”

Scott could only stare at him silently for a minute, before he stuttered: “You're strong.” Nakama merely lifted an eyebrow at that statement. “No, I mean, you're _really_ strong”, Scott continued, his mind racing again. “And you said you could sense my emotions. That's like... what a werewolf does.” That got shrugged at wordlessly. “And saying that you didn't do magic on Barrow... you did to him, what an Alpha can do to a Beta. You... compelled him or something. Everything you do is exactly like what a werewolf does. You even absorb pain!”

“Well, yes”, Nakama admitted, obviously not caring. “Nogitsune are just a subspecies of Kitsune and those are also known as werefoxes. Only major difference is that being a werewolf is like an infection that transforms a person's nature permanently, while being a Kitsune, or at least a Nogitsune, can be changed. It's not a very persistent condition.”

That was fascinating. Probably not even Deaton knew all this. Scott wondered why Nakama gave up information that was apparently not common knowledge. But he thought it best not to bring up. Better to know all that than not.

“Now that you know a bunch of things about me and we've become friends and all that, could you kindly get in the car?”, Nakama asked and then held up the key. “You're driving.”

“Uh, okay”, Scott agreed, his mind still on new facts about other werecreatures. He took the key, got into the driver's seat and waited for Nakama to go around the car and then get into the passenger's seat. “Okay”, he repeated as he started the car and backed out of the driveway. “If we drive non-stop and take turns driving and sleeping, we should make it in... two days or-”

“No way”, the Nogitsune cut in, getting comfortable in his seat. “You're driving the whole way. Not to state the obvious, but you're my bitch. I can't be bothered to drive. And I don't really want to rush, either. Let's say, we stop to sleep at motels a few times... so, this is going to take a week or two.”

“Ugh, whatever”, Scott snarled irritated at being called someone's bitch. Especially Nakama's. “Do you even have money for motels? Or gas? Or food, so we don't die?” His passenger smirked, shoved his hand into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out more cash than a person should have on themselves at any time. “Is that... Stiles' money?” he asked worriedly.

“As if Stiles had this much money”, Nakama chuckled and put the cash back. “Just because I murder like any dumb farmer could, doesn't mean that some of my other skills aren't better developed than those of an average human.”

“So you're saying, on top of being a psycho-killer you're also a thief”, Scott deadpanned.

“Damn straight.”

The werewolf cringed. “Do you _have_ to sound like Stiles?”

“Can't really help it. While I have my own mind – and certainly my own agenda – physically I'm in his brain. His thoughts go through my head. If you hear something over and over again, you tend to repeat it, don't you think so, too?”

“Whatever”, Scott said again. He didn't like it. In fact, he didn't like anything about this. He didn't want to spend days with someone sounding and acting like his best friend, when it wasn't him. He didn't want anyone calling him the Nogitsune's bitch. He didn't want to sleep in a motel room with a murderer night after night. And he _really_ didn't want to go to Washington, D.C., where Nakama could do God knows what. But he had just learned that his opponent/road trip buddy was as strong as him, maybe even stronger. So he had been right not to outright pounce at him to try and bite him. Nakama would have wiped the floor with him. “Why do you need a bodyguard?”, he asked, squashing down his uneasiness. “You just demonstrated how strong you are. You could defend yourself just fine.”

“I told you earlier that I find hand-to-hand combat uncomfortable”, Nakama told him, watching the landscape go by outside the window. “The pain I inflict with brute force is really not as delicious as the pain I put people through psychologically. You may not have noticed this in your panic, but the bombs in Beacon Hills didn't actually kill more than twenty people. What I really want is people being afraid. Shocked out of their mind. In chaos. If they're all dead, what good would that do me?” He glanced over to Scott's hands on the steering wheel. His knuckles were white, so tight was his grip. “That day, when I tricked you into thinking I was Stiles, I could have taken Coach's pain myself. Or that of the dying officer. But what I really wanted was for you to suffer through the mental torment of receiving so much pain and then take that from you.”

After this long-winded explanation there were several minutes of silence. Scott's stomach was in knots, he was so disgusted.

“You're disgusting”, he spoke his mind eventually. “Just plain disgusting. And for your information, I can assure you there were more than twenty casualties. I saw the bodies myself.”

“Are you sure about that?”, Nakama asked, apparently not fazed by Scott's opinion of him. “I mean, you were pretty shocked when you searched the school for your friends. And you didn't even have any opportunity to comb through the hospital. And you couldn't have seen any dead bodies at the station, I'm sure of it. The stress of the whole situation probably messes with your memory.” He sounded pretty sure of himself and turned his head to look out the window again. “But to be fair, the possibility of you seeing more corpses at the school than anywhere else is pretty high. Dead kids always cause more pain than dead adults, so I planned accordingly.”

A growl escaped Scott's throat. He tried to swallow it, but failed. His fangs and claws were showing now, he was so angry. 'Calm down', he told himself, even though he felt like roaring or howling. Or crying. 'Just calm down. You'll get him. You'll get him eventually. The others are counting on you to finish this. You are your own anchor. And you can do this.'

His breath slowly evened out and his wolf-like features disappeared. He continued to stare at the road ahead and decided to not ask any more questions. The answers would probably push him towards the edge again. No use crashing the car in a frenzied rage, when the only result would be the both of them having to peel themselves out of the wreckage and search for a new car.

“Impressive”, Nakama commented. “I get why you're a true Alpha. You could handle anything I throw at you, hm?” Scott ignored him and just drove. “That's good. I think I'll have to request something rather... odd from you later and you being able to tamp down a serious freakout like that is going to come in handy.” Scott still didn't say anything, aware that this was only to bait him. So the Nogitsune gave up and turned on the radio.

They drove for eight hours. Luckily the Honda had a full tank, so their first stop was more for the purpose of emptying their bladders than to buy gas – Scott thought it was weird that a psycho-killer would do something as mundane as going to the bathroom and then buying some Reese's Cups. But well, it _was_ Stiles' body after all. Human and maybe with the same urges for certain snacks. It bugged Scott.

Following their first stop they drove for another three hours and Scott was surprised when Nakama pointed towards an exit on the highway, when it wasn't even particularly late yet. After they had checked into an okay-looking motel, he brought this up, but the only answer he got, was the same from before: Nakama didn't want to rush. They got some take-out and just when Scott thought that now would be the time for the Nogitsune to bring up the 'odd request' he had mentioned before, he stood up and put his jacket on as if to take a stroll outside.

“Aren't we staying the night?”, Scott asked confusedly.

“No, we are, but I have to go somewhere. And you are to stay here.”

“Are you just gonna go terrorize some more innocent people?”

“Something like that. Don't wait up. And don't try to call anyone, either.”

“Who would I even call? You've got them all stashed away somewhere. I doubt you left them a phone.”

“Oh right, I suppose I didn't explain that.” Nakama stopped before opening the door of their room and turned around. “I didn't exactly kidnap them. You said earlier that what I did was Alpha-like and not magic after all, but the truth is, I can mess with people's heads to a certain degree. See, what I did was, I made them all sort of invisible to you. Undetectable. And I did that the other way around as well. While you were looking for them, they were looking for you, but you just couldn't see each other. So, everything you'd tell them on the phone, they wouldn't hear. If you wrote them a text message, they would only see a blank screen on their cellphones.”

“What the actual fuck?” Scott stood up and stepped towards Nakama. “So they've been save this whole time?”

“Yeah, pretty much”, Nakama grinned at him. “But you're still never going to see them or contact them again, if you don't help me. That kind of magic only stops when I leave a body. Which means, you're still going to have to follow trough till the end.” He winked at him and opened the door. “See you later, then.”

Scott didn't say anything and just tried to stare him down. It wasn't very effective, since the Nogitsune merrily skipped away. As soon as his annoying roommate was gone he let himself flop down on the closest bed. The emotional roller coaster that had been his day was exhausting. First he thought everyone he loved had died, then that they were being held hostage and now he'd been told they were safe. Only that he could never see them again.

Unless his plan worked.

Laying spreadeagled on the bed, he wondered what he should do. If he should try to contact someone despite Nakama's words. But he would probably somehow know what Scott had done and he wouldn't be happy. Better not poke the bear.

He went showering in the crappy motel bathroom, put his shorts and shirt from before back on and chose the bed furthest from the door to lie down in. After that he worried some more.

He wondered if they would buy clothes tomorrow, because if he had to remain in these clothes for a week or more, it would get uncomfortable pretty soon, the day after tomorrow at the latest. Then he asked himself what the others were doing right now. Were they still looking for him? Were they trying to locate him by hacking his phone's GPS? Or was that off their radar along with himself?

Would the spell (or whatever it was) even break, if the Nogitsune was forced from Stiles' body by the bite of an Alpha? Or would he be stuck like this, dooming Stiles to carry messages between him and the pack for the rest his life?

And who exactly was included in this spell? Scott was sure that several residents of Beacon Hills were still able to spot him while he had been running around frantically. He tried to compile a list of the people, who were most likely not to see him: his parents, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Kira, the twins, Derek, Chris Argent and the Sheriff. Those people he was certain of. Maybe Deaton, if this kind of magic even worked on him. Would Nakama go so far as to involve Lydia's and Kira's parents? More police officers? Peter?

God, Scott felt like he had learned more today than on any school day. But every explanation posed more questions. The only thing he knew for sure was that he had only one shot at this. If he went for the bite when Nakama saw him coming, everything would be over. He had to lull him into a false sense of security, before he could do anything.

But how to do that?

He was still pondering this question, when he fell asleep a little while later.

-

Something was jostling him. Waking up his first thought was that only Stiles would get drunk as a skunk, take of all his clothes and then proceed to climb into bed with Scott. He felt a smile coming on, because as soon as his best friend was sober (and probably hungover) he'd tease him with this endlessly.

But the smile felt weird on his face. And then he suddenly remembered why he hadn't used those muscles in a while. Suddenly he sat upright in his bed and pulled the blanket out of Nakama's grasp.

“The hell are you doing?”, he hissed angrily. “Take the other bed, for fuck's sake. And put on underwear, you creep. What are you even-” The words died in his throat when he got a good look at the whole situation. Or rather at Nakama's _situation_. He tried to find his bearings and decided that looking his roommate in the eyes and nowhere else would help with that. “You seem pretty smart, but you don't really _get_ people, do you? Otherwise you would know that it's not really cool to get into a dude's bed sporting a boner.”

“You're hilarious”, Nakama said dryly, clearly not drunk (that would have been too good to be true) and picked up one side of the blanket again. “But you're still with the whole not-freaking-out-in-the-face-of-weird-stuff, so guess what. You're going to help me with this hormone-ridden teenage body, now scoot over.”

“What? No!” Instead of making room, he got entirely off the bed. “You want me to have sex with you? No way in hell!” The thought alone made the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

“You can just jerk me off, that should be fine”, Nakama corrected him casually.

“Do it yourself!”

“Yeah, I've been doing that and I have to tell you, it's not really working for me. I think my problem is that it'd be more fun with assistance. And that's where you come in. Honestly, this has been driving me crazy for days. Try building a decent bomb when all you really want to do is rub yourself o-”

“Just”, Scott interrupted him, now holding up a hand and pacing in front of the bed. “Just don't, okay? I'm not jerking you off or whatever else you thought. It's not gonna happen.”

“Ugh, if you say so”, Nakama relented and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “I think on my way back here I saw some prostitutes. At first I was going to go up to them, but the whole car ride I thought you'd be up for this, so I came back here.” He stood up and started picking up his clothes. “Whatever, go back to sleep, I have to deal with this before I implode or something.”

Scott grabbed his arm and stopped him in the process of getting dressed again. “You can't do that”, he told him. “Stiles is a virgin, for Christ's sake. You can't just do whatever you want with his body. It doesn't belong to you.”

“Actually, it does”, Nakama replied in a cold voice. “And unless you changed your mind, I suggest you take your hand off of me.”

“God dammit!” Scott knew there was no way to win this argument. He could only slightly improve the end result. He clenched his teeth and threw the Nogitsune back on his bed. “Fine. I can manage a freaking hand job, if that means you won't go screwing around with Stiles' body.”

“Yeah, whatever, just get on with it.” If he had been surprised at being thrown around a little, he didn't show it. He didn't look angry, just impatient.

Scott got back the bed and told himself to just not think about what he was doing. This was too fucked up. “Lay on your side, face away from me and _please_ don't say anything. I'd rather not be reminded what I'm doing to my best friend.” Nakama complied without comment and Scott lay down behind him, not so close that their bodies touched but close enough to reach over and do this. He hoped that Stiles wasn't aware of everything that happened around him while the Nogitsune was in control, but if he was, hopefully he'd forgive him.

“Well?”, Nakama asked after they had just lain there for another minute.

“Shut up”, Scott snapped, still not finished pulling himself together. “You're in the body of my best friend. Who, under normal circumstances, would never be caught dead in a situation like this with me.”

“Don't be so sure about that”, Nakama said quietly. “He thinks you're attractive. And he really appreciates all your shirtlessness.”

“Didn't I tell you to shut up?”, Scott growled and, having had enough of this exchange, just went for it. He curled his hand around Stiles' – no, around Nakama's erection and slowly started to stroke him. Nakama pulled in a sharp breath, but otherwise remained silent, which was all well and good until he started inching backwards, so that he was flush against Scott's front. But he decided not to say anything about that, since now it was easier to pretend he was jerking off himself.

Soon he felt the wetness of pre-come at the tip and he swiped his hand over it to collect some. Staring at the back of Nakama's head, which was right in his face and (luckily) blocked most of his field of vision, he told himself, the better he made it feel for him, the sooner this would be over. And the added slipperiness seemed to help, the body under his arm started to squirm, which-

“Stop that”, he warned in a low voice, when Nakama kept wiggling his butt against Scott's crotch.

“Afraid you could start to enjoy this?”, came the breathless answer. But he did stop. And then he put a hand on Scott's wrist to halt him. “I changed my mind. I want your mouth.”

“Are you serious?”, Scott asked exasperated, pulled his hand away and sat up again. He looked down on Stiles' body, as the thing inside him turned on his back. “You just said jerking you off should be fine.”

“Yeah, I did. But I really just said that so you'd reconcile with the idea of getting jiggy with me.” Scott was just about to admonish him for sounding like Stiles again, but then he said: “What I really want is for you to suck me of while you open me up with you fingers. And after I've come from that, I want you to fuck me until I come again.”

Scott didn't move or say anything. Couldn't. He was barely refraining from wolfing out right then and there, but he didn't manage to stop his eyes from glowing red with the rage of an Alpha. So close was he to pounce, to risk everything and attempt to sink his teeth into a part of the naked body before him. He wished he had done just that earlier, when Nakama had been rubbing against him. But he couldn't have, then. He'd felt that, even though the Nogitsune was vulnerable in that position, he was still ready to strike at any moment. Like he had practically been expecting Scott to do something, his body had given off the tension of someone who was about to turn around and rip your head off in two seconds flat.

“ _Or_ I could have a prostitute do all that”, Nakama continued, obviously aware that Scott was close to snapping. “A big, hunky one. A guy that wouldn't be all that nice about deflowering this body.” He eyed the werewolf knowingly. “But since you're Stiles' best friend and I bought a bottle of lube, that's sitting right over there, all that won't be necessary. Right?”

At these words Scott deflated a little bit. This was _Stiles_. He'd understand, wouldn't he? He'd know that Scott had no other choice, that he had to take care of him.

Dammit, the Nogitsune was controlling him just like he was controlling Stiles. Even though Scott knew now, that he had no other choice but to do it, he was was still pissed about it. He wouldn't inflict pain on Nakama, since it was Stiles' body, but he'd show him how little it pleased him to be pressured into sex.

“Just shut up”, he said again and pulled off his shirt. It was the only one he currently head, so he wasn't getting come on that. When he leaned over to get the lube out of the pocket of Nakama's jeans, which were on the floor, he saw him opening his mouth again. Undoubtedly to gloat or something, so Scott shut him up by pressing his palm on his lips. He felt him smirking against his hand, but since that was all he did he counted this as a win.

After Scott wrangled open the lube with one hand – an already sticky with pre-come hand – he coated two fingers generously with the cold substance. Then he elbowed Nakama's legs open and got him to bend his knees for easier access, while still keeping the chatty mouth shut with his other hand.

Forcing himself not to freak out about this, he just dove right in without preamble. First he mouthed along the hard length that lay against Nakama's stomach. The reaction was intense. Just this simple touch resulted in an arched back and trembling knees. Scott took his other hand back to keep Nakama's hips still, wondering if he was coming apart so quickly because the Nogitsune wasn't used to the biology of a teenager's body, or because just any virginal body reacted like this. He couldn't really remember if he had been this sensitive during his own first time.

Fortunately Nakama didn't use his new-found freedom to jabber on and on. Instead he clawed at the sheet and apparently tried to calm his breath. When Scott took the tip of his cock between his lips and let his tongue swipe across it, there was an audible hitch and he spread his legs further apart. Well, there was a command, if Scott ever saw one. So he took the erection deeper in his mouth and let his lubed up fingers slide behind his balls. He was only just caressing the hole with two fingers, trying to divide his attention between that and his first blow job (where he wasn't on the receiving end), when Nakama shoved his hips down impatiently.

For a second Scott entertained the idea of teasing him some more to get across how much power over him he had now, but he really just wanted to get this over with. Therefore he pushed his middle finger slowly inside. But there were suddenly hands in his hair, pulling, so he stopped and looked up. But he didn't take the cock out of his mouth, since that didn't seem to be the problem.

“Put both in”, Nakama gasped, his chest heaving. “Don't go slow.”

Scott rolled his eyes and returned to the task at hand (no pun intended). He slowly moved his mouth up and down, tonguing at the slit, letting saliva drip on the shaft. Meanwhile he slowly pulled his finger out, then he plunged right back in with two. Nakama moaned and his fingernails scraped along Scott's scalp. He lifted his feet off the bed and crossed his ankles behind Scott's head, drawing him in more.

Trying to take the erection in deeper, sucking harder and faster, Scott scissored his fingers inside Stiles' body. Nakama's body. God, he was so out of it. The feeling of hands on his head and the odd, but not unpleasant taste in his mouth, the sound, the smell, all of this was giving him a hard-on, despite all of this being wrong. It was convenient for what they were planning on doing later, there was no denying that, but it wasn't right.

'Just tell yourself this is Stiles', he thought to himself. 'You've joked about experimenting with each other. Just imagine that's what this is.'

“Another”, Nakama croaked, practically writhing now.

Scott swallowed around the cock in his mouth, something that was appreciated with a gasp and a harder pull on his hair, then he grabbed the previously discarded bottle of lube, squirted some more on his fingers and let it drop to the bed again. Not needing to be asked again, he pushed a third finger in the tight, warm hole. He crooked them a little while pumping them in and out, spreading the lube inside. It was obvious he hit the jackpot, when Nakama arched so hard, he lifted halfway off the bed.

“Again, harder”, he ordered and pulled his hair again. Scott did just that, holding the jerking hips down hard, taking the erection in as far as he could. He alternated between stretching the constricted ring of muscle and massaging the prostate. The sound of a rapidly beating hard was filling his ears, but he couldn't concentrate hard enough to figure out whose it was. “ _Close_!”, Nakama gasped, holding Scott's head in place. “Swallow it.”

He was so strong, Scott couldn't have pulled away if he tried. Which he didn't. Weirdly enough, the image of Stiles being all bossy, just like this, helped. He'd do this gladly for Stiles. And this was literally _for_ Stiles.

Nakama let out moaned sob that seemed too loud for the dark motel room, even after all his prior gasping and commanding. Scott felt the jizz hit his tongue and started to swallow, managing not to gag. When Stiles – the Nogitsune (!) came down, he released his hold on Scott's head, so that he could come up. His jaw ached somewhat, but it wasn't too bad. He looked down on a completely relaxed body and a crazy thought crossed his mind.

Would it have worked, if he had bitten Stiles on the penis?

Maybe, but Stiles would have never forgiven him, if had done it that way.

“Put it in”, Nakama mumbled, putting his hands under his knees and pulling his legs to his chest, fully exposing himself. Scott's own cock twitched, but he tried not to think about why that was. “Just do it while I'm all relaxed and fucked out”, Nakama continued and lifted his hips a little. “I'll get hard again soon enough.”

“Did you buy condoms?”, Scott asked, struggling to look into the eyes that actually belonged to Stiles, after what he'd just done.

“Nah, just go for it. This body has never seen any action and after contracting lycanthropy, I doubt you could be a carrier for anything else.”

“Ugh, fine”, Scott said and took of his shorts, which had been trapping his hard-on for way too long now. Talking with the Nogitsune just pissed him off again, so he quit trying to scrutinize how they were doing this.

" _Someone_ is up for some intercourse”, Nakama snickered, checking him out as soon as he was naked. “Shut it”, Scott repeated for what felt like the millionth time. He pressed his hand on Nakama's mouth again and lubed himself up. He'd squirted a little too much out of the bottle, so he used the excess lube to recoat the tight opening he was about to enter. There came a low moan from beneath his hand, but he didn't look up. He just wanted to complete his obligation here and then maybe have a quite existential crisis in the bathroom.

When he felt he had prepared the both of them enough, he leaned over Stiles' body and guided his tip into the hot crevice behind Stiles' balls and rubbed over Stiles' hole. Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. This was Stiles, he told himself. If he was honest with himself, he wouldn't mind doing this with him. They trusted each other implicitly. Sex among friends could be fine, right?

Scott just thought of his best friend, when he entered him. The tip went slowly, but then Nakama started squirming and groaning, which made the Alpha angry again, because it distracted his thoughts. He quickly wiped off his hand on the sheet beneath them, then pinned Nakama's shoulder down and gave his hips one hard, fast thrust until he was balls deep inside of him.

He followed this up with two more thrusts of similar strength and pace, wanting to subdue the Nogitsune, make him realize that Scott was now the one in power.

Suddenly he blinked.

_He was the one in power_. Nakama was mewling and quivering under him and around him. The heat and tightness inside of him had been distracting Scott from the fact that now was the best time to attack.

He gave a few more hard thrusts to not give away anything, but the Nogitsune was apparently totally out it. Not even looking at Scott, he just lay there and took it. Enjoying to be held down. Scott almost lost his objective over that thought, but managed to regain his composure.

Without further ado he bared his fangs, leaned down and bit down on Stiles' shoulder.


	3. Crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don't really know... um, are we naked?”
> 
> “Uh, yes.”
> 
> “Are we having sex?”
> 
> “... pretty much.”
> 
> “Oh.”
> 
> “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some consent, yay! Last nights episode didn't really throw me off track as much as I expected, so today I'm not a sobbing wreck, therefore I managed to finish the last chapter for this story! I'm also thinking pretty hard about a sequel, but I'm just not sure yet. You'll know when I know, I guess.
> 
> Have fun reading (the surprising dirty talk and some totally not serious sex).

He tasted blood. His head was spinning. What was he thinking? He had never done this before, never asked Derek if there was some sort of trick to it, never wondered if there was more to attempting to transform someone into a werewolf than simply sinking one's fangs into their skin. It couldn't really be this easy, could it?

And what the hell should he do now? Still buried inside the body of his best friend, in the middle of sex, what would the Nogitsune do?

His answer came fairly quickly.

The hands that had been holding Nakama's knees to his chest suddenly were on Scott's biceps, his legs were wrapping around the werewolf's middle. Scott's torso was pushed upwards, away, while his hips were still trapped. For a second he feared the Nogitsune was trying to break his spine, but he was apparently just having a look at his wound and keeping a strong hold an his attacker.

Nakama's face showed an incredulous expression, looking from the bleeding bite to Scott's eyes and back again. “How did you-?”, he started, still breathless from the abruptly interrupted sex.

“-know?”, Scott finished for him. He was banking on the Nogitsune being too confused to do anything but ask questions, since he was pretty sure if the monster pulled himself together, he could still decide to decapitate the guy who had bitten him. Maybe, if the change came on quickly enough, Stiles would be back before Nakama could gather his bearings. “There was a Japanese scroll on how to exorcise you. We stole it. How did you _not_ know that I would try this?”

“He- he told you, he didn't want to”, Nakama gasped. His exertion couldn't have all that much to do with the cock impaling him – they hadn't even moved in a few minutes. The bite had to be taking effect.

“And _I_ told _him_ that I'd do something to save him. Before his MRI”, Scott shot back, determined. He felt more sure of his plan than before, so he shook off the Nogitsune's now weak grip, snatched his wrists and pinned them on the bed. Hopefully he looked as dangerous as he was feeling when he leaned over his opponent's body and let his eyes glow red and menacingly. Nakama's legs fell open and Scott couldn't help but give a taunting thrust. “What's wrong? Not in the mood anymore?”

Nakama attempted to arch beneath him, throw him off, but he only managed to writhe a little. Beside losing his strength from before, he also seemed to lose the ability to string together a sentence. “Not possible”, were two of the mumbled words he repeated a few times. “Not over... I _refuse_... No...” But he couldn't do anything. His eyes were rolling back into his head.

“Stiles would never get naked and spread his legs for an enemy, only because he couldn't deal with his urges”, Scott whispered in his ear, hoping he could still hear him while he was leaving the body. “You never deserved to inhabit a guy so much smarter than you. And with way better friends. Come to think of it, you don't have a single one, do you?”

A gurgling sound left Nakama's throat, then he went still. He was knocked out for certain. Stiles would be back soon. The only question that remained was if the bite would take. Sure, he had given his best friend the werewolf-infection, therefore changing his body in a way that forced the Nogitsune out. But it was still a sort of illness. He could still die from it.

Just as he was contemplating this thought, Stiles' body seized up. His head bend back, exposing his throat, his hands clenched to fists, his legs closed around Scott's hips again drawing him in. The werewolf had been so preoccupied with the possibility of his best friend dying, that he hadn't rolled off of him. He was still holding him down, not even having taken his cock out. That proved to be rather precarious, because Stiles clenched around him so deliciously that his flagging erection returned with a vengeance.

There wasn't time to do anything about it, Stiles' eyelids fluttered open with visible effort and then he was staring. “Scott?”, he squeaked. His eyes were impossibly wide.

“Yeah?”, Scott answered, smiling tentatively. He _really_ hoped that the squeaking wasn't happening due to their current position and that Stiles had at least _some_ idea what had occurred in the past few days. And minutes.

“I'm... I...” Seeing him speechless was unnerving, but luckily it didn't last long. “I'm me?” It sounded like a question.

“Yeah”, Scott said again, lowering his gaze, trying not to look too guilty. “I bit you. We found out that the Nogitsune could only be exorcised if one changed the body of the host. And the only way we could think of to change you was contracting Lycanthropy.” Stiles stared up at him, not saying anything. “I'm sorry, I know this isn't exactly what you wanted, but it was the only plan we were able to form, before Nakama cut us off from each other. I don't think I could have come up with anything better on my own and-”

“Don't”, Stiles interrupted him. Scott's heart almost stopped, thinking he had now done something so unforgivable not even a guy, who had waved off everything bad Scott had ever done, could look past it. But then Stiles smiled at him. “I mean, don't sell yourself short. And don't call him Nakama anymore. It means comrade or mate and that's just wrong.” He shrugged off the grip on his wrists, put his arms around Scott and pulled him close for a hug. “You did great.”

Scott was relaxing into the the first hug he had gotten from Stiles in a while, so much in fact he completely forgot that he was naked – among other things. “D'you remember what happened these past few days?”, he murmured into the uninjured shoulder he was snuggled against.

“A bit”, came the answer. “I saw and felt _some_ things, but most of it's a blur. For example, I felt the exact moment when the Nogitsune lowered his guard. And that's when you struck. How'd you know?”

“Just a feeling, I guess.”

“Mm.” Stiles just breathed for a few seconds, his chest moving under Scott. It felt warm and comfortable and plain great to the werewolf. A little too great, come to think of it. His heart rate suddenly picked up. “But...” Stiles chose that moment to keep talking. “I don't really know... um, are we naked?”

“Uh, yes.”

“Are we having sex?”

“... pretty much.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah”, Scott said for the third time and finally had the guts to lift himself up and look into Stiles' eyes. “Sorry. Again. The thing is... the Nogitsune sort of threatened to have your virginity taken by some, I quote, 'hunky prostitute, who wouldn't be all that nice about deflowering this body'. So, um, to prevent that from happening I... agreed to have sex with him. You. Him. I mean, I tried to think of you and then I just used the opportunity to catch the Nogitsune off guard – damn, that sounds so fucked up, I'll just get off you now.”

But before Scott could pull out, Stiles tightened his hold around his middle and put both his arms around him again. “Wait!” He sounded alarmed now. “Don't just... I don't know, I mean. Thanks, I guess. I should thank you. This isn't an ideal first time... not at all, actually. But.” He looked around the room frantically, maybe searching for the right words. Scott waited patiently. “But yeah, it's happened now, or rather _is_ happening now. The wolf is out of the bag or something, so could you... like, finish?”

_That_ came completely out of the blue for Scott. The idea that Stiles wanted to continue this with him confused him immensely. But it also made his erection twitch in anticipation. “What? Seriously?”

“I er- I didn't even come yet, so-”

“You did.”

Now it was Stiles' turn to say: “ _What_?” He said it with way more emphases, though. “Don't kid me, dude. I'm not even... sticky or anything. And don't even try to tell me the Nogitsune would get up to something kinky with you in the shower.”

“No, I... I swallowed it, so...”

“Er...” For some reason, Stiles was blushing at this, despite obviously not being that embarrassed by all the other shit. “Oh. Okay. I sorta thought that boneless feeling came from having a demon sucked out of me, when you actually sucked something else out first.” And now he was smirking. “You really gave me a blow job? And I don't get to remember any of that? Rude.”

“Come on, Stiles, this isn't funny. Can't we just-”

“Not trying to be funny here, man.” The smirk was gone as fast as it had come on. “It's just... I don't want to think about all the... I don't want to think, period. Sorry.” He looked down and let go of Scott.

“I can imagine”, Scott backed down, still not rolling off but in fact leaning forward again and putting his forehead against Stiles'. “I'm just not sure if this is the right way, to... you know, not think. You're probably feeling that I'm still uh... hard, so I don't want you to volunteer yourself for this out of some weird sense of obligation or anything. And what I did with the Nogitsune doesn't have to count as your first time.”

“I'm not doing this because I feel responsible for your boner”, Stiles' frowned. “And it's sure as hell not about my so called 'first time', either. That virtue shit is weird and outdated anyway. Just... I don't know, you said you were thinking of me, when you were doing it. And you have me here now.”

“But it wasn't you, Stiles.”

“Okay, then just tell me what the two of you did. But tell it like it was me the entire time. Like the Nogitsune wasn't even there.”

Scott stared at him blankly. Was Stiles trying to find out what had been done to his body exactly or did he think some dirty talk would get Scott in the mood, so that he'd continue?

“Erm, alright.” The werewolf shifted a little, covering more of his best friends body. The blanket was out of reach and while he was running hot, he didn't want Stiles to get cold during the probably awkward recount of his first blow job. “You... _you_ woke me up and demanded I jerk you off. 'Cause you're pushy like that, you know.” Stiles rolled his eyes at him, but smiled a little. “So I lay behind you on the bed, not touching you apart from... with my one hand. You didn't care for the distance, I guess, so you leaned against me. I... got you wet before you took my hand and told me, you wanted my mouth instead. That was kind of... forward in my opinion, but you convinced me.”

Stiles started to squirm and blush more beneath him, but Scott got him to hold still again by giving his hips a little thrust. God, describing what had happened with the Nogitsune out of the picture really got him going again. Stiles' little moan at the timid movement also helped. Scott lowered himself until he was speaking directly into the ear of his captivated listener.

“You had me right where you wanted me, but still you kept on babbling. So I covered your mouth with my hand and opened your legs with the other. Before going down on you, I put some lube on my fingers, because I knew once I started you wouldn't let me get up. Then I simply mouthed at your dick and that drove you crazy already. You would've liked anything I'd have done to you. When I was taking it into my mouth and tried to enter you gently with one finger, you immediately demanded I put in two. I did as you told me. Because I needed my other hand to hold your bucking hips down, you could demand anything you wanted.”

Scott couldn't really stop himself from thrusting shallowly while talking, but he didn't receive a complaint. Feeling reassured by Stiles clutching at his arms and back, rubbing his feet over the back of Scott's legs, he decided to start nipping the skin right above the bite and under the ear. Stiles bended his head to give him more access. There wasn't truly anymore doubt that they both wanted this to go on.

“But you were so into it”, he continued, now breathless as well. “You could barley say anything at all. Only other thing I heard from you was your order to use three fingers. You even spread your legs wider, practically inviting me in. I took you into my mouth as deep as I could and fucked you with my fingers. Your hands were in my hair and I knew you wanted me to swallow it all before you told me to in your bossiest tone. You wouldn't have let me up under any circumstances and I didn't try to. When you came, your feet pushed at my shoulders and your hole clenched so tightly. I didn't take my fingers out, you practically sobbed.”

He was pressed so tightly against Stiles that he felt his reawakened erection against his stomach. When he slowly started to give deeper, harder thrusts, it bounced between them, dripping pre-come and twitching. Stiles was pushing up against him hard, either trying to give his cock some friction or chasing Scott's cock when he pulled out. Maybe both.

“I thought you needed a little break, you looked so shaky. But you had other plans. You grabbed your knees, pulled them to your chest and urged me to enter you at once. Fuck you until you got hard again. You even lifted you ass up, trying to persuade me. So greedy, it annoyed me, so I shut your mouth again and held you down. Just put it in, rammed it in, actually, and stared fucking you. God, you enjoyed being held down, being dominated. I was in power... so I bit you.”

Stiles was motivating him with a constant stream of moaning and gasping now, so he thought he could improvise the next part a little more than he had the beginning. Scott himself was so into it, he didn't even spare a second thought to what he was saying. He just thrust and talked, thrust and talked.

“Maybe you weren't getting hard fast enough for my taste, so I decided to slow it down a little. Get you into it in a different way. Never thought talking dirty was a talent of mine, but hey, you were going for it. During talking I gave you a little taste of what it could be like and you finally got hard again. So I stopped.” And at this point he really did stop the movement of his hips. Stiles whined at the loss. “Because I wanted to hear you say you're ready now, to hear you beg.” Scott lifted his head and looked boldly into Stiles' eyes. “Or, wait... did that happen yet?”

“I'm ready, I'm ready”, his best friend babbled, as usual catching on quickly. He nodded wildly and cupped Scott's face. “Please, _please_ keep going!”

“Just like this?” He rolled his hips the way he had before, lifting an eyebrow.

“Yes!”, Stiles hissed and closed his eyes. But suddenly he was staring again. “Wait, no. Harder than that. Like you did earlier. Like... you described.”

Scott nodded and sat up, gripping Stiles' hips viselike. “I said you liked this, but um... maybe your tolerance for pain is a little lower now, so... don't be afraid to tell me to stop. Or to kick me in the face. Whatever feels more natural.”

Stiles laughed a little, nodded nonetheless and took hold of the headboard. Once he seemed properly settled, Scott lifted his ass up, pulled out a little and slammed back in. His own eyelids fluttered, it felt so amazing, and he hardly stopped for a second to check if Stiles was good, too, before repeating this. Over and over again.

In all honesty this was a great way to empty one's head and not think of anything at all. At least that was how Scott felt. Everything he managed to think about was right before him: Stiles, his hot, slippery, but still tight hole, his legs that he barely kept up and apart, because his hands were too busy clinging to the bed. Scott decided to help him with that, removed his hands from their previous position and grabbed Stiles thighs, pressing them down against his chest. This allowed Scott to lean forward again and to drive deeper into him. Stiles was arching and panting, clearly enjoying the new angle.

“God, crap...” Scott had to slow himself down a little, when he felt the familiar pull behind his navel. “Can you come like this? Because I'm about to, if we keep going this hard.”

“Yeah”, Stiles hummed, eyes cloudy. “Yeah... or I could turn around and jack myself off, while you-” He paused to blush. Damn, how could he still blush?

“While I do you from behind?”, Scott grinned. This whole situation was beyond arousing and mind-blowing, but come on – this was still them. Stiles and Scott. Always accomplishing to turn any situation into hilarity.

“While you _take_ me from behind”, Stiles corrected him, not blushing anymore but leering. Consistently trying to one-up him.

Scott snorted and flipped his best friend over, only pulling out briefly. After he adjusted Stiles' body the way he wanted, he pushed back in. God, this was hot. He picked up the pace again and Stiles lay his head on the bed, his cheek on the pillow, eyes closed and mouth open.

“What, expecting _me_ to jack you off now?”, Scott asked playfully.

“N... nah, just. Keep doing that and I'm... good. I'm great. Amazing. F-fuck.”

Never letting up, Scott frowned a little. “This doing it for you?” Stiles just moaned in response. “Damn, I must be pretty awesome at this.”

“Freaking virgin over here.” And _there_ was his voice again. “Probably doesn't take much to impress me.”

“Harsh.” Stiles went to answer, but Scott quickly leaned over him and put his hand over his mouth once again. Then he braced himself on his pale, slender back, held him down and fucked him rhythmically.

It took only another minute of this until Stiles' moans became louder and louder, he was fumbling around for something to hold onto, found the sheet and Scott's wrist, clamped down on both of them. And then he was coming, Scott felt the walls around him clench and could practically see the tremors ripple through Stiles' body. It was all too much, too good. Scott's eyes rolled back so far he thought he'd go blind and his orgasm hit him hard.

They rode it out for a few seconds, but soon they couldn't take the contact anymore. Both their bodies were sweaty and hot and after they separated, they could only lie next to each other silently. Stiles lay on his front, having simply crumbled down in what was probably a puddle of his come, his gaze was lowered. Scott lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, but keeping watch on his best friend out of the corner of his eye.

If any other two friends had slept with each other without really planning to, their thoughts would be entirely different to those of Stiles and Scott.

“How many”, Stiles asked eventually, not looking up. “How many did I... he... you know.”

“He said around 20”, Scott answered, seeing no point in sugarcoating it.

“Ah.” A simple sound of understanding. But they both knew it meant much more than that. They were quiet again, until Stiles asked: “Could you go again?”

Scott turned his head towards him, examining him. “Probably. Could you?”

Stiles shrugged. “You wanna?”

For a minute Scott let himself think about this. He knew Stiles just wanted to distract himself some more. But what about him? “Sure”, he said.

Something about that word caught his best friends attention. It was now his turn to examine the werewolf. “You okay?”

Scott thought about how to phrase his answer, but then simply muttered: “I still don't know if the bite will take or if you'll die. And if the others back home are still under the spell that prevents me from ever seeing them again.”

They looked at each other. Stared, actually. Their issues were as clear as the temporary fix. So they went at it for another few hours, until they eventually passed out. Luckily, before that happened, they made it to the bed that was not drenched in come.

-

The knocks of the motel's cleaning crew woke them. Stiles quickly yelled for them to wait for thirty minutes, because they'd be gone by then. Through the door they understood him clearly enough not to barge in and catch them naked and dirty. Thank fuck for that small miracle.

They hastily took showers - Stiles reported his bite completely healed, but they decided to leave that topic alone for now - , pulled their clothes back on and payed their bill. Then they got the hell out of dodge before the cleaning people saw what they had done to the room.

“I almost want to suggest we take the bus instead of this stolen car”, Scott said guiltily after he had already started the engine. “But even with this ride it's gonna take almost a whole day to get back, so taking the bus would be crazy.”

“A whole day? Where the hell are we?” Stiles looked out the window, orientating himself with the help of a few road signs. “You went this far with him? What even?”

“Till the end, man”, Scott grinned. “I was sort of preparing to kill the President.”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“Well, the Nogitsune wanted to go to Washington, D.C., but wouldn't tell me why. So worst case scenario in my head was: 'That guy wants to possess the President and control America!' My plan was, after making sure you were de-possessed and safe and everything, I'd have to cut Obama's head off or something gross like that.”

“Huh”, Stiles said vaguely impressed. “That's... nice of you, I suppose. Saving me, but killing one of the most powerful men in the world.”

“I have to have _some_ priorities. You're like... up there with my Mom, and national safety is like... on #37 or something.”

Stiles' smiled at him. “So... we're good, right? With the whole... sex thing?”

“Yeah. I mean, we _have_ talked about experimenting with each other, so I figured we'd do something sooner or later. Friends can do that kind of stuff without it getting too weird.”

“Totally. And if there's further need to, you know, analyze stuff, we know where to find each other.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows.

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up and call your dad. I have to see if he and I can hear each other.”

“So romantic”, Stiles chuckled, got his cellphone out and called his father.

“ _Stiles_?”

Scott could hear the familiar voice on the other end of the line, so after Stiles had got a timid “Dad!” out, he called loudly: “You alright there, Sheriff?”

“ _Is that Scott? Tell him, we're doing okay, and to shut up, because I have to talk to_ you _, not him. Where the hell are you two_?”

The two teenagers let out a relieved breath they didn't know they had been holding in. Scott went back to properly concentrating on the road, knowing that things would work out in the end. Next to him Stiles launched into the epic tale that had been their past two days. But he left out certain parts. Nobody really had to know those but them.


End file.
